


Sister Winchester

by XeiaTheRocker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4 years older than dean, Brother-Sister Relationships, Dean isn't the only parent to sam, I don't know what I'm doing, John Winchester Being an Asshole, New Writer here - Freeform, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Needs a Hug, Starts at the bottom now its worse, The Winchesters have an older sister, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 15:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeiaTheRocker/pseuds/XeiaTheRocker
Summary: I am Aurora (but you can call me Rory) the older sister of Sam and Dean Winchester.  I was eight when my mother died, and I saw her go up in flames just like dad.  I know my father's an ass, but I love my brothers, and family is more important than anything.
Kudos: 3





	Sister Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: This is my first ever story, and I am not confident in my writing ability, so I might not post often, and this might not be good. Just try to bear with me please)

Chapter 1: The Death of the Nurturer  
**November 2nd 1983 Lawerence, Kansas**  
  
My name is Aurora Sandra Winchester, named after a princess and my Mother whose middle name was also Sandra. Today is nothing special. I went to school, came home, did my homework, and helped Momma cook supper like I normally do. It’s now bed time and Momma is about to sing to me and Dean until I “fall asleep” then she’s going to carry Dean to bed, and go to bed herself. What momma doesn’t know is that after she goes to bed I go to Dean’s room and lay down with him. I only do it because I used to check on him all the time when he was an infant. I only stay for about 30 minutes until I’m sure he’s in a deep sleep, then go back to my room so that Momma doesn’t know. Tonight was no different.   
  
I heard Sammy cry at one point, but then I heard Momma walk past Dean’s room to get to Sammy before I even got out of the bed. I heard her call for Dad right after, but I didn’t hear him walk by, or even up the stairs since I’ve been here, so I went to go check on Momma. When I was almost to the room I heard her scream. I immediately started running and when I got in there, she wasn’t there, but there was a shadow with yellow eyes and Sammy was crying so I picked him up. Dad came in by the time I turned around, and he was looking up, so I looked up as well. I didn’t know I’d regret that one move for the rest of my life. When I looked up I saw Momma, with her mouth open, stuck to the ceiling. The worst part, however, was that her stomach was bleeding like she had been cut really bad.  
  
Right after I looked up, Momma caught fire and I heard Dean come in. I told Dean to run with Sammy, then tried to get Dad to follow. After a second, the wall started to catch fire instead of just the ceiling, so I started running. Once Dad realized I had left, he started following me and caught up with me quickly, picked me up and started running with me in his arms. When we caught up with the boys, he picked Dean up and started running with all three of us in his arms. It took a few minutes for the Police and the firemen started showing up with the Ambulance. Thankfully none of us were really hurt, so we didn’t have to go to the hospital, but we couldn’t go back inside because it was still unsafe, so we had to rent a hotel room for the night.

The next day we went and looked in the house for anything scalvageable. Dad didn’t want any of us to go, but I convinced him to let me go, but Sam and Dean had to go to their preschool. When we went inside, we both went to our respective bedrooms because that’s where things most precious to us were. The only things I found in my bedroom that survived were the snoglobe that mom gave me when we went up north one christmas, my throwing knives that were a present from my Grandpa when he realized I knew about the supernatural and wanted to learn how to use them, and my Batman piggy bank that Dean picked out for my birthday. Seeing that the snowglobe of all things survived made me cry, which was the first time I cried. I must have been in shock for me to not have cried yet. 

When I went back into the living room, I saw dad carrying a duffle bag and a box of files. I guessed they were in the safe Momma and Dad kept in their closet, because the papers in the file box would have burned otherwize. Most of the living room was gone to the fire, but not all of it. On the wall that hadn’t been lit ablaze were a few pictures. There were three family photos, one without baby Sammy, a couple of pictures of just me or dean for school photos, and a picture of just Momma. Dad and I collected what we could then went into the kitchen to find it mostly left alone by the fire. My school bag was still in there from the previous day, which still had a change of clothes and my toiletries in it from going to a friend’s house over the weekend. Sammy’s emergency diaper bag was also in the kitchen along with a few Jackets two for each member of the family. I grabbed mine, Momma’s, and Dean’s jackets from the coat hanger along with my school bag, while Dad grabbed the diaper bag and his own coat. He then headed to the garage and I followed. It was no suprise that the garage had been left untouched by the fire, so we put everything in the trunk of the old car along with Dad’s toolbox and a few childrens books we kept in the Garage for when Momma was out and Dad was working in the garage. 

After a few more minutes of looking around, we grabbed some non-perishables from the kitchen to put in the trunk along with everything else and went back to the preschool to pick up the boys and take them back to the Hotel.

Nobody talked out of nessecity for the next few days, but what worried us was Dean didn’t talk at all except for when Sam got fussy at night, when he would sing “Hey Jude” (Momma’s favorite song) in order to calm him, and ultimately everyone else, down. 

When dad did start talking without prompt a few days later, it was to himself about what happened “Theres no way that was just a fire, or even something a human could do!” I heard him say when he thought I was asleep just a few feet away “ There was nothing holding her to the ceiling and nothing that could have started the fire.”

“Dad” I said which startled him, but he didn’t respond, so I continued, “I think I might know what that was. Momma told me about them, but they normally have black eyes, not yellow” I said while looking down at the floor like it was the most intresting thing in the world. “What do you mean Rory? What do you mean by yellow eyes? Did you see the thing the hurt your Mommy” He asked a little harshly “I saw a shadow, and it looked like it had two yellow eyes, but the shadow was the shape of a person. Momma said that some of the things she used to hunt were a lot like that, but that they had yellow eyes instead”

“What do you mean by ‘one of the things she used to hunt’ Rory? Your mom never went hunting unless I took her.” “She told me a little while ago that before she met you she hunted things, but not to ever tell anyone, because they would think I was crazy, but to tell you if anything happened to her that you couldn’t explain.” I then went to tell him everything she told me about the supernatural, which wasn’t much, basically that they exsisted, how to protect against the main ones that we’d see in the area, and why she wanted me t know, but never told Dad.

  
**November 16th 1983**  
Dad got all the money and insurance thing handled enough to where we could go somewhere to get a “fresh start”. That’s at least what he told us and everyone we knew at the time. Dean still hasn’t said anything that wasn’t a “Hey Jude” lyric, but Sammy had finally started eating some baby foods, so we don’t have to entirely rely on formula anymore. Dad is really distant and can’t cook well, so when we don’t go to the local diner for supper I’ve cooked. Mostly just mac’n’chese or hot dogs, but that’s all I knew how to cook by myself.

  
**Febuary 20th 1984**  
Dean Just spoke again today. I’m very proud of him, I wish Dad was around more, but he just leaves us in a motel room all day while he goes to the library to research more on the Supernatural

**March 5th 1984**  
Dean just turned 5 today! Dad hasn’t been here though, he said he had a new friend that could help him with his research that he had to meet. He came home shortly after the boys had gone to bed even more weary than normal. He told me to pack our stuff, because we were moving places again. He did get Dean a cake, but we had to eat it the next day.

  
**May 2nd 1984**  
Sammy’s first birthday was today. Dad was here today, but I think that’s because he came back 2 days ago really bloody. I watched him patch himself up in order to learn and be able to help in the future. With dad’s supervision, I was able to make Sammy a cupcake, which he then got all over the place.


End file.
